User talk:Jedimasterlink
hey! welcome! Oni Dark Link 15:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hey, and suggestion? sigs closer to the bottom?'--C2' 22:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) eh, incase you add anymore to your page. no problem :)'--C2' 22:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Man from Curiosity Shop I saw you moved that to a better page title, but I just noticed something. You copied the text into the new page rather than moving the page ( ), which is actually inadvisable. If you move the page, you can do three things in one fell swoop: move the page to a new title, keep the page history intact, and create a redirect to the new page from the old page. Just for future reference. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, I wasn't aware of that...my bad, thanks for telling me. :) Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ReDeads Ok Redeads are creepy!!!!!! redeads ARE creepy i agree with all you guys they are freaky. if i met one in an alley, here's what would happen: my eyeballs would roll backwards into my head, my legs would turn into jelly, i'd faint and/or scream and i'd freak out and i'd call the military. by the way im legendlink i'm not scared of wind waker redeads they look kinda goofy to me. when i first saw the redead from the wind waker my only thought was 'whoa those things look ridiculous' but now that i have the wind waker they aren't so ridiculous anymore-Legendlink Re:the ulti man Hey thanks. I would've looked into it myself, but alas I didn't have the time too. :) '-- C2' / 01:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Song Pitches I'm playing them on harmonica right now, and i also noticed that Zelda's Lullaby's messed up and i cant find the right pitch... And some other ones don't seem right but i'm not that good enough to fix them, but i'm postive on the others i did. Actually just include the spaces, I'll experiment more on my toolbox page.'-- C2' / 23:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This ~~~~ seems to work. (I just used the nowiki coding, and that did it.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I got it too. I was spelling nowiki like nowkik, haha.'-- C2' / 23:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) zelda II so tell me. Did you find Zelda II annoying? Oni Link 11:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) funny. Most people who have tried it never got to the thrid dungeon and many who have liked an won it say it gets better after the thrid dungeon Oni Link 15:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I was looking at your editcount and it seems you have over 400 edits. I think you've been pretty active for the last two months, and you can look through your if I'm wrong. If you've met both of those requirments, you can apply for rollback. Just thought I would make you aware of that :)'-- C2' / 18:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) On the request for adminship page. This read the rules, and put the code in. O and only do it if you fee ready. Rollback is simply one extra button that allows you to revert vandalism/multiple bunk edits quickly. It lacks a custom edit summary so if/when you get it use it carefully. I should know :P'''-- C2' / 18:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, everybody goes at their own pase. No harm done.'-- C2' / 18:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oops!! Thanks for the correction, guess I haven't played Majora's Mask in a little while . . . --Quickbeam32 (talk) 17:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Riddle Game Hmm Do you have the shoutbox?'-- C2' / 02:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I started a Usefuls page and it was one of the things I put. I'm not into writing, but I put a step-by-step walkthrough of how to get the the shoutbox. If you try it out and it works, I'll add more to that page.'-- C2' / 02:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Alright cya.(This is the type of stuff that we say on the shoutbox haha, among other things)'-- C2' / 02:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Aloha! CC wanted me to tell you how to get onto the shoutbox (once you get the shoutbox you can see him telling me to, as long as it hasn't been flooded out yet.). So, here we go. #Scroll up and look at the very top of the Wikia page. It'll say "Jedimasterlink My Home My talk Watchlist (MORE v) Log out". #Click on the arrow pointing down by where it says MORE. A menu should drop down. #Click "Manage widgets". A list of widgets should appear. #Scroll until you see the shoutbox widget. It's somewhere in the middle, I think. When you find it, click the plus sign. #Enjoy! I hope it helps! Peace, [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It's a glitch in the wikia system, it happens. So go to here and you should see all of the widgets including the shoutbox, click and drag the shoutbox to the left of your screen(were the recent changes is, and it should work then. Tell me if it doesn't or you need clarifying.'-- C2' / 03:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Screenshots Congrats and to your page.|time=22:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC)}} Thanks Possessive